The invention relates to a method for inspecting a security document, the use of an augmented reality system for inspecting a security document, as well as an augmented reality system.
Security documents are widespread in many fields of the public, governmental and private sectors. Thus, for example, identity cards and passports contain a plurality of different items of information, such as the pass holder's data, security elements for increasing the level of protection against forgery or biometric data stored on a chip, which, during inspections, have to be checked by the inspector. Thus, during an inspection process, in addition to personal data, for example the security elements of the security document are also to be inspected in order to detect a forgery or manipulation of the security document.
Because of the large number of items of information that security documents have and because of the relatively high time pressure during document inspection (typically approx. 15-20 seconds per document), it is not always possible to check the entire document reliably. Even if a plurality of security documents have to be inspected, for example within the framework of border controls or at airports, a comprehensive inspection of the security document by an inspector is not expedient as, because of the plurality of items of information of the security document, it is not possible to check all items of information sufficiently. Also, because of the plurality of different security documents, such as for example passports from different countries, it is often difficult to obtain precise knowledge about all items of information of such a security document in each case.
Furthermore, systems for automatic authentication of security elements are known, but these systems are limited primarily to the authentication of security elements of a document and disregard further items of information. They are also stationary units which are particularly well-suited to checking large quantities of identical objects, such as for example banknotes.